Lobo de circo
by Nat-KF
Summary: Su diosa de plata ha aparecido y promete concederle una oportunidad de oro. No tiene en quien más creer, motivo por el cual confía a ciegas en esa promesa silenciosa. ONE-SHOT SHIZNAT


Les traigo un pequeño one-shot.

Los párrafos en letra normal se enfocan más en Natsuki.

Los párrafos en letra cursiva se enfocan más en Shizuru.

* * *

 **LOBO DE CIRCO**

 **ONE-SHOT**

Es un cachorro, tan solo una pequeña criatura que apenas y tiene colmillos, pero le exponen como sí fuese una sádica bestia sedienta de sangre.

Dicen temerle. Dicen que es un ser horroroso. Un error de la naturaleza.

Pero no son ellos quienes tiemblan.

Es ese pequeño cachorro cuyos ojos reflejan miedo.

No entiende porque le ven de esa manera: con lastima, asco y burla. Es incomprensible, no ha hecho nada para merecer tal trato, ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de hacer algo, porque cuando nació tuvo la mala suerte de terminar directamente en sus manos.

Por eso no puede comprender nada y tampoco se molestan en explicarle lo que pasa.

Mientras tiembla, mueven las cortinas y le exponen a los ojos curiosos que se divierten con su desdicha. Esas constantes humillaciones destruyen su inocencia, le corrompen, y después de hacerlo se justifican bajo el argumento de que carece de sentimientos, de consciencia, de parte humana.

Y así, convencidos con sus propias mentiras, muestran en el escenario a la falsa bestia que algún día podría convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla.

Con el paso del tiempo, sus temblores disminuyen mientras que las carcajadas del cruel público aumentan.

Ellos le ven una vez y jamán vuelven a posar interés en la desgraciada criatura. Por eso no notan que lentamente, o quizá más rápido de lo esperado, su miedo e incertidumbre se convierten en deseos de venganza. Porque sí mediante incontables latigazos laceran su carne, derramando su sangre en el sucio suelo de esa jaula, tarde o temprano derramará la de ellos, hasta teñirlo todo de rojo.

Antes de que se den cuenta, aquel vulnerable cachorro ha desaparecido. Creció, cambió, evolucionó hasta ser lo que es hoy. Se convirtió en algo verdaderamente salvaje, algo que sí es capaz de hacer lo que tanto murmuran. Antes les miraba con miedo, ahora sólo puede verles con un odio desmedido. Intenta pensar, pero a veces sólo es capaz de sentir, y sus sentimientos, que hace mucho se han mezclado con los instintos más primitivos, no tienen nada de benevolentes.

De cachorro no entendía las violentas palabras de sus agresores. Sin embargo, ahora comprende perfectamente su idioma.

Razón por la cual cada cicatriz en su cuerpo cobra sentido.

Y así como han magullado su piel hasta el cansancio.

Quiere devolverles el mismo daño.

Quiere multiplicarlo.

Quiere arrastrarlos al infierno para que vean que este es un paraíso comparado con lo que les espera si algún día es libre.

Es la reacción demorada de una acción incoherente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonríe. Su diosa de plata ha aparecido y promete concederle una oportunidad de oro. No tiene en quien más creer, motivo por el cual confía a ciegas en esa promesa silenciosa.

Las cortinas se abren. Muestran a una loba adulta, aunque en realidad nadie puede decir cuántos años tiene. Probablemente ni ella lo sepa con certeza. Hace mucho que perdió la cuenta de su encierro.

Las luces se encienden.

Ve al público, sus ojos esmeralda desafían a todos, y como siempre, ellos le ven como parte del entretenimiento. Iracunda, les gruñe, retándolos a que metan una mano entre las rejas de su jaula, para arrancarles los dedos de una dentellada.

* * *

 _La noche a caído y la función está por comenzar._

 _Su estilizada figura, ya herida, pero realmente enfurecida, se mueve a través del bosque. Corre con la adrenalina bombeando directamente en sus piernas. Sus instintos le gritan que se dé la vuelta y les destroce, es ella o ellos en ese combate a muerte; pero su parte racional le vocifera con mayor fuerza, dejando en claro que es una pésima idea. Sí voltea para encararles, es muy probable que pierda. Así que sigue con la desenfrenada carrera, en provecho de contar con una velocidad de la cual ellos carecen._

 _Pero aun con aquella distancia de por medio, puede escuchar sus voces iracundas._

 _Los gritos de quienes le cazan están llenos de odio, cuando en realidad debería ser al revés, deberían ser sus rugidos los que expresaran desprecio._

 _Sin embargo, ella acepta que su voz carece de valor. Por lo cual esquiva los árboles que se ocultan entre las sombras, al mismo tiempo que las balas de plata rozan la corteza, marcando los troncos con deseos de muerte._

 _Sí cambiase sus piernas por patas podría ganar._

 _Pero sí le hieren con plata en ese estado no habrá nada que garantice su sobrevivencia._

 _Por eso, es mejor que los cazadores jueguen con su forma humana._

 _A lo lejos, o lo que para alguien normal sería lejos, avista luces. Probablemente sea una fogata, sin embargo, debe ser una enorme como para verle a esa distancia. Sin pensarlo mucho cambia la dirección de sus pasos, sí va a pelear, necesita ver a donde apuntan esas malditas pistolas._

 _Todo eso está sucediendo por el jodido error de haber dejado que sus ojos cambiasen en el momento equivocado._

* * *

Las carcajadas resuenan fuertemente mientras las personas le avientan cosas, retrocede, asqueada ante el pestilente aroma a sudor y comida humana; entonces, el sonido de un látigo aviva las risas, el cuero da contra su lomo, la sangre fluye, moja su pelaje y causa que gruña enfurecida.

Odia ese instrumento que sólo sirve para provocarle dolor.

Odia que le usen a su antojo contra ella.

Odia no poder frenarles por estar metida en esa maldita jaula.

Ya ha intentado romper los barrotes, pero es inútil, no importa cuanto les golpee, jamás ceden ante su fuerza.

Pasan los minutos entre latigazos.

El grupo le da una última mirada burlesca, demostrando que su agonía les divierte, y después se retira, dejándole sola, sumida en su infernal cólera.

Sabe que el siguiente grupo no tardará, nunca tarda.

La carne le escoce, siente la humedad de la sangre llegando a sus patas, pero aún así gruñe y saca fuerza de sólo ella sabe dónde, vuelve a alzarse, con la cabeza bien arriba. Sus heridas comienzan a sanar, más rápido de lo usual gracias a la luna llena que brilla en el cielo.

Tal como pensó, esos horrorosos seres no demoran en llegar. Se repite el acto de carcajadas, pero esta vez no le destrozan el lomo. Eso ya es extraño por sí mismo; irónicamente no es bueno para ellos que a ella no le esté yendo mal. Algo no cuadra, algo está fuera de lugar.

Quizá…

Quizá es la oportunidad que ha estado esperando.

Sus alertas se disparan, todo dentro de ella reacciona de manera explosiva, como si algo se encendiese en su interior.

Esto sucede porque hay algo diferente en el aire.

Es un aroma que le llama.

Un aroma embriagante, hipnótico, único.

No sabe que está sucediendo, pero sí sabe que hacer al respecto.

Un fuerte aullido sale desde el fondo de su garganta. Es un aullido que hace vibrar el aire con el único objetivo de llegar a quien desprende ese aroma.

* * *

 _Una bala pasa rozando su brazo izquierdo, la plata le quema la piel y retrasa su proceso de regeneración, pero no le importa ni un poco. Toda su concentración prevalece en el aullido que aún hace eco en su cabeza._

 _Porque tras escucharlo sus instintos han tomado el control de su cuerpo._

 _Sus piernas aumentan la velocidad y todo su entorno se convierte en imágenes borrosas._

 _Necesita llegar al origen de aquel sonido._

 _Su parte racional intenta recuperar el control, para evitar hacer una locura irreversible, sin embargo, es imposible, debido a que vuelve a escucharse el mismo aullido, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Sea quien sea su emisor, ha decidido que no se callará hasta que consiga lo que quiere: Estar frente a frente._

 _Sin planearlo, se ha metido en el territorio de otro lobo._

 _Y el que no pueda resistirse a ese llamado, quiere decir que su contrario no ha podido resistirse a su aroma._

 _Por lo cual…_

 _Antes de terminar de atar cabos, sus instintos empujar a su razonamiento por la borda._

 _De un momento a otro, el bosque llega a su fin. Así, su figura emerge en un claro, mismo en el que una gigantesca carpa es iluminada por decenas de fogatas. Una mueca de enojo se forma en su rostro y gruñe enfurecida, su subconsciente ha entendido que se trata de un circo, y por lo tanto…_

 _Sabe que lo que encontrará no será agradable._

 _Su destino le guía al lugar en el cual se originan los aullidos, sitio en el cual no es coincidencia encontrar decenas de personas rodeando una gran jaula. Su expresión se ensombrece al ver que se empujan entre ellos para observar el "espectáculo", mientras se carcajean contemplando como golpean con látigos a quien tienen encerrada._

 _Y es que la "bestia" no para de aullar, y los trabajadores intentan silenciarle por medio de violencia._

 _Sin medir su fuerza, comienza a empujar personas para abrirse paso entre la multitud. Por supuesto, algunos protestan, pero quienes alcanzan a ver sus ojos color sangre, terminan con sus quejas ahogándose en su garganta. Conforme avanza, conforme se aproxima, los aullidos aumentan._

 _Quita del camino a los últimos estorbos vivientes, para toparse de lleno con los malditos barrotes que le apartan de su objetivo. Al contemplar ese horrible panorama, primero pierde el aliente y después experimenta una especie de explosión que mescla sus emociones con sus instintos. Mira como 3 hombres latiguean a una loba, cuyo pelaje tendría que ser cobalto, pero la sangre le tinta de un rojo oscuro; le desgarran la piel por sus aullidos pero se niega a callarse, manteniéndose erguida aun cuando sus patas tiemblan._

 _Es entonces cuando esos ojos verdes se topan con los suyos._

 _Esmeralda contra rubí._

 _Y los aullidos cesan._

* * *

Se calla cuando finalmente visualiza a la propietaria de ese aroma tan especial. Contempla a una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos, que a primera vista se ve como cualquier mortal, pero sabe que no es un humano más, sabe que son iguales, sabe que ambas son hijas de la luna.

Todos sus instintos le gritan que necesita tocarle. Sin que nadie se lo haya dicho, sin ser consciente hasta ese preciso instante, sabe que le ha estado esperando toda su vida.

Esa mujer es su alfa.

Pero ella no es un omega, es un beta.

Se observan mutuamente, reconociéndose.

Y de un segundo a otro, la mujer toma los barrotes con sus manos desnudas, comenzando a jalar de ellos, decidida a crear una salida, a cualquier costo. Los trabajadores que le ven le gritan que saque las manos de ahí si no quiere perderlas, ella les ignora por completo. Dos intentan acercarse para alejarle del lugar, pero se detienen en el acto, mientras que el publico murmura, porque ven lo que parece ser una pésima broma: los barrotes están cediendo.

Algunos, nerviosos, dicen que eso debe de ser parte del espectáculo.

Pero ellas son conscientes de que están a punto de jugarse todo en una sola apuesta.

Ve como la castaña tiene un hilo de sangre en los labios, debido a que sus dientes están sometidos a una gran presión. Esos barrotes son bastante gruesos, pero ella ejerce una fuerza digna de temer.

Asustados, los trabajadores se recargan contra el lado opuesto de la jaula, debido a que su pánico les impide razonar para abrir la puerta.

Los siguientes sucesos parecen ocurrir en cámara lenta, no obstante, todo pasa en cuestión de segundos.

Finalmente se ha abierto una salida.

La mujer jadea y se aparta.

La loba, sin pensarlo, salta fuera.

Por primera vez, ha salido de la jaula que ha sido su infierno personal toda su vida.

Quizá simplemente se habrían dado a la fuga, directo a su libertad, sin tomar venganza, si no fuese por el hecho de que los trabajadores del circo no están dispuestos a permitírselos. Dentro de su enfermiza mente, ellos creen que la castaña es una clase de fenómeno que quiere robarles a su atracción principal.

Por eso las rodean, armados con antorchas, garrotes y látigos.

El espacio entre ellas se acorta porque ellos van cerrando el circulo que les acorrala.

La loba gruñe con todo el odio y rencor que ha almacenado todo ese tiempo.

La mujer intenta apartar sus instintos para poder pensar con la cabeza fría.

Y en determinado punto, ocurre un pequeño contacto entre ambas, mismo que por algún extraño motivo, basta para acelerar la regeneración de sus cuerpos, como si canalizaran ambas fuerzas en una sola.

Sólo que no se dan cuenta.

Porque eso no es nada común en su especie.

El hombre que más aborrece, ese que le metió en la jaula cuando tan solo era un cachorro, es el primero en levantar el brazo y usar el látigo. Pero el instrumento de tortura no llega a tocar su pelaje. Su mirada esmeralda contempla con asombro como la castaña a interpuesto su propio brazo para protegerle.

Y aunque la sangre brota, aunque el látigo esta enroscado en su extremidad, ella misma toma el arma con su mano, estrujándole.

Al momento de alzar su mirada rubí, un escalofrío recorre al hombre.

Y así, la mujer se ve orillada a cambiar de forma.

* * *

 _Sabe que con piernas y brazos no podrá salir bien librada, por lo cual, sin dudarlo, opta por transformarse para poder usar sus garras y colmillos._

 _La multitud grita aterrorizada al ver aparecer un segundo lobo, de pelaje castaño, ojos comparables al infierno y un tamaño considerablemente más grande que el de su contraparte cobalta._

 _Su beta no puede pasar por alto la sed de venganza._

 _Y ella misma no puede perdonar a quienes han estado lastimando a su pareja destinada._

 _De esta forma, se desata la masacre._

 _Cargan contra todo lo que es capaz de moverse._

 _A su contraparte parecen no importarle sus heridas, seguramente porque su adrenalina y rabia funcionan como anestesiante, o eso piensa, hasta que de reojo mira que sus heridas están sanando a un ritmo acelerado, al igual que las suyas. Incluso la herida que le hizo la bala de plata ha cicatrizado._

 _Además, su fuerza es distinta a otras ocasiones._

 _Y siente que todo su cuerpo es influido por algo externo a si misma._

 _Su subconsciente cree tener la respuesta, misma que esta ligada al contacto con la otra loba. No obstante, de momento le acredita todo a la luna llena._

 _Prefiere concentrarse en acabar con todos, no piensa dejar testigo alguno, así tenga que regar todo el claro con sangre._

 _Porque más de uno vio su forma humana y eso es demasiado peligroso._

 _En el proceso arranca más de un brazo que intenta atacar a la otra; desgarra gargantas mediante dentelladas limpias; perfora pechos con sus garras y embiste todo lo que alcanza._

 _Gruñen al unísono, sintonizándose sin dificultades._

 _Y eso es raro por si mismo, ya que son pareja destinada, pero las parejas destinadas no suelen tener esas facilidades._

 _Una antorcha se acerca peligrosamente a su lomo, desde la parte trasera, pero no es necesario girarse, los ojos esmeralda se encargan de mantener su espalda cubierta._

 _Aunque no le conoce de nada siente que puede confiar en ella ciegamente._

 _Con el transcurso de los minutos, culmina la primera parte de ese infierno._

 _Están rodeadas de cadáveres que simbolizan su victoria._

 _Sin embargo, eso mismo les representa como bestias ante los ojos de los recién llegados._

 _Porque sí._

 _Quienes le estaban dando caza, acaban de arribar el sangriento claro._

* * *

De inmediato le llega el aroma de un nuevo grupo. Apestan a sudor, a adrenalina, a odio y a muerte. Apenas son 5 individuos, pero de reojo observa que la castaña da un paso hacía atrás, y entonces entiende el motivo, esos hombres van cargados con el material que tanto detestan los hijos de la luna: Plata.

Su alfa duda de si debe atacar o no.

Pero ella no lo hace.

Le han herido tantas veces con plata que no teme volver a experimentar ese dolor.

Es hora de usar su sufrimiento a su favor.

Y lo sabe a la perfección.

Corre directamente hacía ellos, como consecuencia, la otra le sigue de cerca, porque ahora hay más de una cosa que les une sin necesidad de lazos físicos.

Sus emociones se transmiten, y gracias a eso, por una vez, la castaña no teme a lo que la plata pueda hacerle.

Los cazadores se ven envueltos en una ola de confusión, jamás han visto a ningún lobo que los aborde de ese modo, ni mucho menos han visto un salvajismo tan grande como el que habita en los ojos esmeralda.

La primera bala se dispara y atraviesa su oreja derecha, gruñe enfurecida, carga con mayor rabia. Fácilmente le derriba y desgarra su garganta como si fuese de papel.

No tarda en arremeter contra el siguiente, ese que tiene más cerca. De inmediato se percata de que de las dos, ella es la más rápida, pero la castaña es más fuerte, mucho más fuerte; irónicamente, quien usa la fuerza bruta es ella misma, mientras que la otra prefiere hacer uso de su velocidad.

Mientras atacan, se complementan lo mejor que pueden.

Se intercambian la defensa y la ofensiva.

Se vuelven impredecibles.

Y su combinación en mortífera.

Teniendo como resultado una victoria indiscutible.

Al terminar se toman un segundo para contemplar el mar de sangre que han creado. Pero el claro se tinta de rojo no solo por eso; las antorchas y fogatas se han salido de control, por lo cual la enorme carpa comienza a arder.

Los ojos esmeralda se alegran de ver su prisión siendo devorada por las llamas. Espera que el fuego consuma hasta el último cadáver.

De repente, siente que la castaña le toca, indicándole que deben marcharse. Asiente, dándole a entender que le seguirá.

Cuando abandonan el claro y comienzan a correr por el bosque, todo parece ser parte de un sueño. Los pocos recuerdos que tiene de los árboles son como destellos lejanos en su cabeza, pero ahí está, corriendo entre lo troncos, pisando tierra y hojas, y eso es gloria pura.

De un extraño modo, se siente como volver a casa, aunque nunca hubo una casa como tal.

Sin embargo, mira la luna que avista entre los follajes, después observa a la loba que corre muy cerca de ella, y comprende que ese es su hogar, es todo lo que necesita.

La castaña le guía lejos de ahí, llevándole al que es su refugio, en una zona apartada de todos los humanos y de otros lobos alfa.

A primera vista, parecer se una cueva oculta entre las rocas, pero por dentro es un lugar condicionado tanto para su parte lobuna como para su parte humana. Ambas ingresan al lugar, y sorprendentemente, se percatan de que las antorchas siguen prendidas, dándoles una cálida bienvenida.

Una vez en su propio territorio, la castaña vuelve a transformarse, regresando a la forma de mujer que ha visto antes, con la diferencia de que ahora va completamente desnuda.

Sin necesidad de tocarle, puede adivinar que su piel es realmente suave. Además, las formas de su cuerpo son hermosas. Le contempla, admirando lo que en su mente es belleza pura.

Los ojos rubí le miran expectantes.

-¿Me dejarás ver tu otra forma?-. No es un reproche, es curiosidad en su estado más puro. Su voz resulta hipnótica, y es tan apacible que es difícil creer que hace unas horas protagonizo una masacre. -Permanece como te sientas más cómoda-. Es extraño, nunca le han dado a escoger nada.

Y aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

Cambia de forma.

* * *

 _La mujer que aparece frente a ella, como es de esperar, posee ojos verdes y cabello cobalto, cuyos mechones enmarcan su rostro y caen por su espalda._

 _Rápidamente se da cuenta de que esa piel, de un tono blanco pálido, está surcada por múltiples cicatrices, pero no le importa, porque sabe que su pareja es una sobreviviente._

 _Sin embargo, si que se lleva una sorpresa al ver su marca de nacimiento en el pecho de la chica, esa marca que se supone que es única._

 _Única, o con un solo igual._

 _Porque en su especie, existen las parejas destinadas y las almas gemelas, pero raramente encuentran a una de las dos, y ellas han encontrado ambas cosas en una sola persona._

 _Lo que quiere decir que nacieron para estar juntas._

 _Al entenderlo, inevitablemente sonríe._

 _Y la otra, en el fondo también lo entiende._

 _-Soy Shizuru-._

 _-Natsuki-._

 **FIN.**


End file.
